


Almost married

by Moxie2004



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: BAMF Merlin, Fluff, Humour, M/M, Married Couple, mild homophobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:27:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25858150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moxie2004/pseuds/Moxie2004
Summary: Merlin and Arthur get disturbed by another couple until Merlin makes them leave.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 169





	Almost married

Merlin and Arthur sat at their table and bickered, when a woman interrupted their conversation.

“Excuse me, my husband and I don’t want to disturb you, but we felt obligated to inform you that the both of you... how do I say that... it almost seems like you’re... married!”, she spat out with a clearly disgusted undertone in her voice.

Merlin turned to Arthur with a surprised expression, before a mischievous grin spread across his face. He turned back to the couple.

“Really?!”, he asked with now performed surprise. 

“Yes”, the woman said and her husband nodded in approval. “Surely it wasn’t your intention, but we assumed you’d probably want to change your behaviour, not that people get the wrong impression”, he added.

“Yeah, you’re absolutely right”, Merlin agreed, before turning back to Arthur. “I’m afraid, Arthur, I think we’re not snogging in public enough”, he said. “People just ALMOST think we’re married.” 

Arthur tried to keep a straight face. He failed and bursted out in laughter.

The couple just stared at them in disbelief, which turned into disgust, when Arthur pulled Merlin into a kiss.

After that Merlin turned around to them one last time.   
“Was that convincing enough? Good! Would you mind your own fucking business now?”

They left as quickly as possible, without another word and very embarrassed.

“Gods, I love you so much”, Arthur said, before pulling Merlin into another kiss. Merlin snickered against Arthur’s mouth. 

He put a hand on Arthur’s cheek, his thumb caressing his husband’s cheekbone and the golden ring on his finger glistered in the light.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is the first work I’ve ever written in English so feel free to point out mistakes 
> 
> I hope this makes any sense, if not I’m sorry
> 
> And I’d love to hear your opinions
> 
> Have a nice day!


End file.
